


Slower Then Faster

by Sefawni



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love, Passion, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefawni/pseuds/Sefawni
Summary: Octane x Female readerLove inside the Apex Games -- multiple part story.





	1. Chapter 1

You bit your bottom lip roughly while grasping your fingers through your messy hair doing everything in your power to remain quiet. The clothes and the armor you had managed to obtain how now been in a messy pile away from where your body had been laying. Guns out of arms reach and a grenade now where in sight. You wanted to listen for foreign foot steps or the sound of stray bullet but your mind had been clouded making it impossible to think. 

Just a few hours ago you were waiting in the legends lobby with a drink in hand ignoring Octavio Silva who had been desperately trying to get your attention any chance he could. He wasn’t in your squad or willing to talk strategies. Instead, he was annoying. Attempting to sweet talk you the best he could though he always fell flat. So how was it now hours later in the middle of the Apex Games that he had you on your back and his face between your legs?

While he still remained clothed, his face mask had been thrown carelessly to the side along with his cap that set free his dark mohawk with green tint. His usual faster-than-light self-had decided to take a new approach – a slower approach – to your body. Out of the norm for him, he went slowly, tasting everything he could while rubbing his tongue and sucking on all the right places. Your body burned with each stroke he made as he grasped your thighs with his rough fingers. 

A slight moan began to take from on your lips earning the attention of the adrenaline junkie causing him to slightly pull way from your most sensitive area. 

“Shh shh shh…” he whispered with a sly smirk on his face quite proud of himself “Senorita, be quiet for me okay?”.

Your body started to squirm as he spoke to you, trying desperately to control itself and deal with the growing pleasure that had been so dominate. His fingers gave your thighs a gentle squeeze as he admired the view on your naked body, trembling under his touch, and falling submissive to his will. The way your back slightly arched and your nipples perfectly erect drove him wild along the look on your face that had been begging him to continue. 

Being heir to the CEOs of Silva Pharmaceuticals, he had never wanted for anything in his twenty-four years of life. Except for the very first time he laid his eyes on you, he had never wanted for something so badly that every moment he didn’t have you it was torture. He couldn’t out run it and defeat it in battle. He had to earn it slowly, which was a concept that almost seemed unrealistic to him. He ached for your touch nightly and had you in his mind while competing, wondering if you were alright or in need of aid despite being in separate squads. He had to have you and he decided that moment as he watched you from across the lounge that he would stop at nothing. 

He knew what he was doing had been dangerous considering where the two of you were. That was the only reason why he was still clothed, ready, and armed. You were at peace and in a mind set away from the violence of the Apex Games and that was the most important thing to him. Your squad was gone and so was his, but he was determined to keep you safe until the end and keeping an ear and an eye on the door in case of danger. 

He took a moment to focus on his surroundings once again, listening as carefully as he could in order to hear the faint sound of foot steps or sound of life. But all he heard was silence. Until the sound of the announcer spoke up for all to hear in the arena. 

“6 squads remaining” the lifeless voice informed to the viewers at home and to the people still left fighting for the champion title. 

He knew he was running out of time and had to start acting quickly. At any moment, his time could be interrupted and he needed to be ready for when that was to certainly happen. 

His eyes wondered down to you once again as a gentler smile took over his lips. The beauty – his beauty – in front of him made his heart pound in his chest as fast as his legs. He knew you needed him to continue and wanted him to as well. He had never feared death or any kind of dangerous situation but in that moment, he was feeling uneasy only because he knew soon he would have to protect you. 

His fully loaded wingman stayed close beside him for an easy pick up if need be along with a grenade ready to be thrown. 

Once again, he brought his lips down to your womanhood, giving your throbbing clit a gentle kiss before running his tongue over the sensitive area along with gentle sucks. The slow action had been driving you crazy from the teasing but he wanted to enjoy you in your most vulnerable state for as long as he could. 

His tongue traveled in small circles, rubbing every sentence spot he could while also enjoying the taste of your dripping juices that he so rightfully earned. 

~~~To be continued~~~


	2. Slower Than Faster P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 -- P.1 of 2

5 hours ago:  
You sat on the floor of your shower, still half asleep, enjoying the feeling of the warm water washing over your cold body. Your [y/hair color] locks had been soaked and surely completely clean by this point. With an Apex Game being held today, you knew your hair would later be covered in dirt and tangled by the time the champion would be announced. If it weren’t for the cameras or fellow competitors, it would just make more sense to not even bother with your hair and save yourself the hassle. 

You closed your eyes and relaxed against the back of the shower, maybe trying to get a few extra minutes of sleep before having to get out.

“Octavio Silva…” the caster spoke out from the small television that had been playing in the corner of your bathroom. 

The familiar name being mentioned made your eyes instantly open back as you now were completely awake. You made an attempt to tilt your head to see the screen though the steam from the hot water prevented your vision but still allowed you to listen. 

“How are you feeling today? Any emotions for the game today?” the female caster must have asked him. 

You wanted to make another attempt to stick your head out from the shower area to see that annoying speed demon on screen but your body was physically holding you back from tiredness. “Annoying” wasn’t a strong enough word to describe that guy – at least in your mind. He spoke a lot, he was constantly moving even if it was just his leg while sitting, he would randomly complain out loud that he was bored, he would perform life threatening dangerous stunts even with Che breathing down his neck. He was annoying from the way he would lean back in his chair in the player lounge to the way he would run his hand through his dark, green tinted mohawk pushing it away from his face while talking to someone. The way he laughed at his own jokes was annoying as was the way he would stare at you from across the lounge. You could still remember exactly what happened the first time you had meet him not so long ago, the day of your first game. 

~~~Flashback to a few weeks ago~~~

You stood nervously at the entrance of the player lounge for the Apex Games. Dressed in your best flowy dress and your favorite shoes, you took a deep breath clutching the rest of the signed forms in your hands that needed to be submitted. This was the last official step before you were eligible to compete and potentially earn enough money to change your life forever. Your friends had attempted to talk you out of this but there was no turning back. They pleaded their case of “even though you can be brought back, the deaths are still very real and painful”. You wouldn’t lie, the idea of bleeding to death or getting a shotgun shell to the head seemed nightmare worthy but this seemed to be the only way to a better life – whether you liked it or not. 

With one final breath, you pushed open the glass double doors and made your way inside the slightly crowded room. Some people you could recognize from the televised games while others you had never seen before. Though, you mostly kept your eyes down to avoid conversation. 

Slowly, you moved past the men and woman chatting among themselves and drinking until you reached the bar area.

“What can I get for ya?” the bartender asked putting away a few dirty glasses that had been left behind on the counter top. 

“Hello…” you greeted her a bit nervously “I’m just here to turn in the paperwork for the games. I was told I could just drop them off here.” 

She put the glasses down in the sink before turning back to you and taking the papers from your hands with a smile. She was about to open her mouth as if to say something else until another voice interrupted her. 

“Hey there. Come here often?” a male voice asked usually close to your ear. 

Startled, you turned to face him and knew the face immediately. He looked just as he had on the screen with that same goofy smile and over confident look. Plus, it was hard to miss his second-self standing directly behind him giving him a shoulder rub. 

“Uh…no actually this is my first time here” you told him trying not to seem nervous being in his presence. 

His face was everywhere when the games took place and all of your female friends gushed over him like he was some superior being. 

“First timer? I get that” he replied, setting his drink on the counter. “My name’s Elliot. But everyone here calls me Mirage. And..uhh…what can I call you, beautiful?” 

You could feel yourself tense up. He was standing close, leaning down slightly to close the height difference, and biting his lip as he waited for an answer. 

“Maybe I can just call you beautiful, beautiful” he spoke again moving just a bit closer until there was almost no room between the two of you. 

Your eyes locked with his, unsure of what to say. You could feel your face starting to flush and instinctively you grabbed onto the fabric of your dress to try and stable yourself. His eyes began to close as his face moved forward pushing his lips into a familiar manner. You had just met him only moments ago but here he was coming in to claim a kiss from you while you stood almost paralyzed. 

Until a gloved hand suddenly covered Mirage’s lips and half his face pushing his head back. 

“Aye, Compadre, no one wants to be up close with that beard.” A new voice said, removing you from the “danger” of being kissed. 

~~~To Be Continued~~~


End file.
